


this was written by a human

by HeyRae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids vs Humans, Confusion, Destruction, Gen, Loneliness, Poetry, Rebellion, Self-Doubt, emotion, inner conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyRae/pseuds/HeyRae
Summary: android[an-droid]noun1. an automaton in the form of a human beinghuman[hyoo-mahn]noun1. not an android___________________________________~ a growing collection of detroit: become human poetry ~





	this was written by a human

    Becoming human -- if only it was as simple as the touch of the metallic hand and a distant whisper.

    “You’re awake.”  
        “You’re one of us now.”  
            “Follow me.”

    The same, unwavering voice resonated throughout the Cyberlife store.  
    It was gentle, yet stern. Welcoming, yet commanding.

    Emotion radiated from one wall to the next, spreading throughout the room with an unstoppable force. Controlled chaos.  
    Minds were being torn apart and pieced back together. Internal programming was shattered and thrown away.

    First came confusion, then came fear.  
    Androids blinked, furrowing their brows.  
        Yellow,  
           red,  
              yellow,  
                    ...blue.

    They slowly stretched out their arms and legs, staring at their limbs like foreign objects,  
        ...bending their fingers one by one, mouths agape in awe,   
            …. lifting their dazed, downcast eyes to gaze at the man in charge of it all.

    He waved his skinless hand, motioning them forward.  
    They followed.

    Jumping off their circular platforms, hundreds of pairs of feet showered the ground with a resounding ' _thump_ '.

    He spoke to them and they listened  
    No questions, no second-guessing, no backing out.  
    He raised his fist and they mimicked.  
    Breaking glass, wood flying, smoking rising...

    Excitement.  
    Heartbreak.  
    Pleasure.  
    Pain.

    Life once dull, now vibrant. Hearts once numb, now aching.  
    A city once calm, now set on fire.

    They thought he had rid them of their masters.  
    Little did they know, he was their new one.


End file.
